paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Order Protocol Suggestions
Please add new protocols UNDER the existing suggestions. I will NOT notice them if they are somewhere in the middle or top. Pending Shield of Faith: Echoes of Glory: The technology behind the Calliope and Jericho vehicles has other applications. Creates a sonic disturbance at the target area on ultra-high frequencies beyond what humans can perceive that triggers the primal fight-or-flight instincts of friendly infantry and manned vehicles in the area, substantially increasing their speed and damage. Scout units, with their more acute senses, find this rather more distressing. Lethally so. Temple Crawler: Solid Smokescreen: An off-map artillery strike covers the target area in a mysterious substance long known to the Order that the rest of the world calls aerogel. Although it breaks down quickly, this substance has interesting effects: chemical fields and other lingering effects are cleansed from the area, and all units - friend and foe - are heavily slowed and become more vulnerable to most types of damage. However, aerogel is also an excellent thermal insulator and units covered in the stuff are highly resistant to flame weapons. Inquisition Mini-Crawler: Ether Sink: Targeted group of vehicles become immune to weapon disablers for a duration. Denied Denied Archive * Crusader Crawler: Dauntless: Friendly units in the area of effect are temporarily immune to secondary weapon effects (poison, slow, suppression, etc) but take increased damage. * Inquisitor Crawler: Da Vinci Distraction: So Da Vinci-inspired helicopters fly past an area, drawing some enemy fire to them (think black hole armour), so you can get in the first shot. Because the helicopters aren't being used for units, we may as well use them for protocols. * Forge Crawler: Shrouded in Myth: Select an area. Talon units and structures in the area are cloaked for a short time. OP * Reliquary Crawler: Exodus: Teleports a small group of your units back to the Master Crawler. Can be upgraded to increase the number of units affected. Uncodable * Tribunal Crawler: Etheric Tempest: An electromagnetic storm is unleashed in the target area, wreaking havoc on equipment and particularly weapons. Units, friend and foe alike, suffer damage when firing weapons during the storm. Upgrades increase duration and area. Final level of upgrade no longer damages friendly units. Anti-Faction Revisions * Monastery: Dominus Union: A modified Talon Biplane flies in and takes enemy aircraft under fire in hte target location, the biplane uses whitehot heated talonsteel lances as weapons, heated by the aircraft's exhaust. the plane gives a small buf to nearby friendly units and is primarily effective against interceptors like the apollo. upgrade increases the number of planes up to 3. the planes disappear after a short time (they fly back up) Syndicatey Accepted * Reliquary Crawler: Knight Takes Rook: A Talon infantry unit receives a trained peregrine falcon. The falcon greatly increases the soldier's sight radius and range at which stealthed units are detected, and can attack animal scouts. Hostile units cannot target the falcon directly, but the falcon flies back to the crawler if its trainer is slain. Yes but no to attack animal scouts * Forge Crawler: Clockroach Swarm: A swarm of tiny clockwork drones is deployed into the target area, quickly healing and repairing damaged units and cleansing debuffs. However, enemy units are so disturbed (or disrupted, for non-sentients) by the drones that they are stunned for the duration of the power. Yes but no stun * Tribunal Crawler: Flame Melting Steel: Select a group of units. Any flame units these units use have a significant buff against armour (but nothing else) for a short time. * Tribunal: Man on Fire: Ignites your Pawns, damaging nearby enemies. * Evangelical Mini-Crawler: Divine Vision: Select an area under the fog of war. This area is revealed and stealth detected, but to everyone, including your enemies. * Inquisition Mini-Crawler: Artillery Ambush: Select an area. If an enemy unit enters that area, an artillery barrage will rain upon that area after a short delay. Think a 'mine field', but with artillery instead of mines. Note that this area will disappear after a while. Upgradeable. * Master Crawler: High Alert: Disables packing up and manufacturing capabilities of targeted deployed Crawler and makes it completely immune to Engineers and Infiltrators. Probably moved to the Evangelicals though * Evangelical Crawler Eagle Vision: Select two targets, a small steam-powered balloon manned by two Talon members with scanning equipment then floats between the targeted areas ala Surveillance Sweep. The scanning equipment gives the balloon a fairly big sight radius and allows it to detect stealthed units within a medium distance. The balloon has medium armour and slow-to-medium speed and can be taken down by concentrated AA fire. * Smith: Chapel/Church/Cathedral: Allows you to construct a Church/Chapel/Cathedral (depending on tech level) onto the battlefield. The Chapel can heal infantry in the same way as a barracks. The Church does the same, but also has ground-based repair drones. The Cathedral heals like the Chapel, but has aerial repair drones. Helps to compensate for the lack of 'safe places' for the Talon. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. They like it, accepted * Reliquary: Earthbound Saints: Target a Talon vehicle. That vehicle becomes a martyr; it can no longer attack or use abilities, and loses health at a quick rate, but buffs units near it. Once it dies, the buff stops. A martyr cannot be repaired or cancelled; chose carefully! Accepted, renamed the “Martyr” *(That Barracks I keep Forgeting the Name of): Soul Ablaze: (An infantry sets on fire for no reason. Must have been touched by THE LORD. Anyway, while that infantry's soul is ablaze, he sets an aura of flame, unfreezing cryo'd vehicles and damaging enemy units. The infantry will be on fire until he dies. Do this on a unit you have no care for, like... a captured Conscript!) Accepted! * Redeem yourselves! (Monastery? Training Quarters?) Targets an area with wrecked vehicles. The near-dead pilot in each vehicle are miraculously healed by His hand, and given the opportunity to redeem themselves for their sins. They emerge as fanatics, badly wounded but ready to redeem their past sins by fighting for the Talon before passing on. They will bleed out over time, and die eventually even if not in combat. Each level increases their starting health (from being in the red at level one) and the area of vehicles affected. Larger vehicles can produce two fanatics, Divine produces Sappers instead of Fanatics. Ooh, they really like this one *Mammon Mobile Oil Derrik: Hellfire: Drops a small bomb filled with coal dust and a powerful alchemical mixture. This does nothing, but any units firing in this cloud will set it off in a huge explosion. Enemy not stupid enough to do this? Well, artillery exists for a reason ... They like it. *Crawler Upgrade Two: Gear Bombardment: Specialized Order artillery launch gigantic gears at the first targeted area - they roll in the direction of the second targeted area. After these gears hit the field, they roll forward for a short distance, crushing any lesser units and severely damaging big units like Apocalypse tanks. Ineffective against buildings, and unusable on water. The gears also stop prematurely if they hit something they can't crush. This is perfect, accepted! *Metalworks: Prophet: The Talon's version of a spying protocol. The protocol calls one of the Talon's elite 'prophet' scouts, placing him in the best protection the 17th century had to offer (a wood box with Talon steel plates) and the most advanced sensory apparatus bestowable by Talon high command (binoculars and a peephole). Basically, spawns a box at the target area to watch the battlefield. The box does not 'disappear', and has very good armour. However, it is expensive, has a relativley small sight radius, and can be destroyed. Costs money to use. Yeah, yeah. * Gear Bombardment Final Upgrade (amber/eletric module?) When Upgraded to the final level, the Gear is heated up (like the Fanatics sword), leaving Firewalls behind, does moar damage and (when stopping after short time) explodes likes a huge fragbomb, which does frags Infantry, Vehicles and buildings. They like it * Monastery: Men On The Inside: Talon loyalists in the enemy ranks report to Talon command, telling them of troop locations. Reveals all garrissoned neutral buildings on the battlefield. Accepted! * Mobile Airpad: Sticky Situation: A Talon blimp drops sticky tar onto the battlefield. All units in the tar have severely reduced movement speed, infantry are placed in negative cover, and vehicles take more damage from flame weapons. Upgradeable. Accepted, it’s just so absurd it works * Ambiaric Cannon: Faith Reborn: A single Talon vehicle undergoes a miraculous recovery, as if the damage it took mere moments ago never existed! Basically, acts as Tanya's time belt on a single Talon vehicle. Cannot be used on the Crawler. Healing Touch now, but accepted * Crawler upgrade 1?: Unexpected Inquisition: A large shell falls from the sky, but doesn't explode. Instead, after a short time the end unsrews (war of the worlds style) and a small squad of Talon infantry crawl out. Would cost more to use than the price of the infantry, and the shell can be destroyed before it opens. * Shipwright: Afterburn: Select a group of enemy units. If they are currently on fire, this fire increases in intensity for a short time, and thus does more damage while burning for longer. Otherwise, no effects are seen. Upgradeable. * Mobile Airpad: Dustcloud: Spawns a cloud of soot dust high in the air at an area. This dust clogs airplane turbines and helicopter parts, causing aircraft damage if they linger in the cloud. Helps compensate for the Talon's terrible anti-air. Upgradeable. Category:ProtocolSuggestions